RWBY: Hellsing Opening & Ending
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Opening & Ending of RWBY: Hellsing
1. Opening

Song: Devil May Cry (Anime Opening)

* * *

The camera flicker before revealing Alpha staring at the camera.

Hir weapon, Death Cerberus, is shown as the camera pand out.

Alpha's feets are shown walking away from the Herr de Kalte as Cinder and Raven join in the camera. Alpha's back, with Death Cerberus on hir back, is shown as hie walking for several second.

Alpha was walking out of Weiss' office as hei receive a new mission as Weiss and Acachalla look.

Alpha's back is shown again for several more seconds before the shot change to a cloud raining as Alpha finish hir mission. Hie let hir right arm fall to hir side as hie look up at the skies before the rain turn into blood, which made look like Alpha was crying of blood, as the picture of Hellsing Schnee.

Her descendant, Weiss Schnee, is shown before she aim at something with her own gun, which reveal to be a grimmoid attacking her as she spin around and kill two more when Blake and Yang appear to kill two more.

Alpha is shown fighting against a gigantic grimm before hie aim Death Cerberus' cannon and rapidly fire at it before transforming it into Scythe mode as hie kill it.

A beowolf's head is shown as it's fall to the ground as the camera slowly rise up to reveal Emerald as Acachalla appear next, smirking.

Alpha is shown walking as hie carry Death Cerberus behind hir back and hir face is partly bloody before it changed to show the blue shattered full moon.


	2. Ending

Song: Slayers: Book of Spells (Slayer Special): With Unlimited Desire

* * *

There was darkness.

A pair of earings then appear in a flame of blue.

A pair of armor boot appear in a flame of blue.

A chest of item appear in a flame of blue.

Death Cerberus, in what orignally look like stuck in a stone, appear in a flame of blue.

Alpha slumber in a middle of a symbol as the symbol itself glowing around Alpha, without hir hood and mask on, but covered by shadows, as it release blue energy smoke, slowly rising to the ceiling, as a pair of red eyes appear in the smoke, before Alpha stand and open hir eyes, temperory glowing.

There was darkness... before, slowly, a blue crystal orb appear with mist inside of it, taking a form of a dragon-like wolf and a demon that look it was breathing fire. It does it several times, depersing steam from the blue crystal orb, before becoming a ring from top before going to the bottom and condensing into a ball of mist in the middle of blue crystal orb.

Alpha let out a cocky laugh as it was shown that hie and Weiss were on a pile of gold before the body of the grimmoid they have killed is shown.

Alpha and Weiss look at each other and nodded before getting up and walking into the distance before the blue shattered Full Moon shine on them.


	3. Ending (Epilogue)

Song: Slayers: Book of Spells (Slayer Special): With Unlimited Desire

* * *

There was darkness.

A pair of earings then appear in a flame of blue.

A pair of armor boot appear in a flame of blue.

A chest of item appear in a flame of blue.

Death Cerberus, in what orignally look like stuck in a stone, appear in a flame of blue.

Alpha slumber in a middle of a symbol as the symbol itself glowing around Ruby as it release blue energy smoke, slowly rising to the ceiling, as a pair of red eyes appear in the smoke, before Ruby stand and open hir eyes, temperory glowing.

There was darkness... before, slowly, a blue crystal orb appear with mist inside of it, taking a form of a dragon-like wolf and a demon that look it was breathing fire. It does it several times, depersing steam from the blue crystal orb, before becoming a ring from top before going to the bottom and condensing into a ball of mist in the middle of blue crystal orb.

Ruby let out a cocky laugh as it was shown that hie and Weiss were on a pile of gold before the body of the grimmoid they have killed is shown.

Ruby and Weiss look at each other and nodded before getting up and walking into the distance before the blue shattered Full Moon shine on them.


End file.
